Logos
Logos was initially created to fill a void in Sophia's life, following the disaster that was her first creation. Made in the image of and named after Sophia's lost love, Logos could not replace this loss, and instead became a servant for their creator. However, following another disaster, Sophia would begin refining this design, aiming to create not merely an obedient servant, but a weapon that could kill for her and protect her. Over the years, many iterations of Logos have served this function for her and died in the process, gaining the ominous title of the Invisible Hand. The current Logos, Logos v6.28e, is the Synthesizer Logos, a deadly replicator. Backstory After suffering the loss of her friends and colleagues, including her lover, at the hands of her own creation, the seraph Sophia withdrew into a lonely existence, blaming herself. But after many years, during which she witnessed Yaldabaoth’s dominion spread, she attempted to recreate her dead lover. But all her attempts were imperfect, as she knew him too well. The smallest differences were too much to bear, and she eventually gave up on the idea. Instead, she would overcome her own fear of her inner world and create a more obedient, predictable variable who would serve and protect her. This creation, her second child, bore the name Logos, named after Sophia’s dead love. Logos would change much over the years, as Sophia’s ambitions and needs developed. They went through many iterations, and over time, Sophia refined their design, ironing out the kinks. Earlier models were more unpredictable and difficult to control, but eventually, Sophia got it down. Mostly. This Logos would end up being killed when Yaldabaoth’s firstborn, Mastema, lashed out at Sophia when she attempted to reach out to and mentor for her own purposes. Having leapt to her defense, Logos did little better than their creator, but was able to save her life before dying of their wounds. Once Sophia recovered enough to act on her own, she created a new iteration of Logos, and from then on, every Logos was designed with the intent of killing Mastema. This only led to other issues, as the destructive and powerful inner worlds Sophia created for this purpose yielded unpredictable, dangerous, and rebellious iterations that Sophia had to scrap. It took many years for Sophia to properly develop a more reliable template, but she would find that even this would occasionally yield something unexpected. The Logos that were developed from that point on were shy, awkward, and oblivious things, yet wholly loyal to Sophia, with duties divided between assassination and espionage abroad, and simple housework for Sophia around their home. Such Logos were more predictable and controllable, thanks to Sophia’s efforts. Rather than create complex, precise inner worlds, she would create more vague ones that she would fill in with real experience over the course of decades, if not centuries. With a consistent, stable template, Logos was able to develop more of an identity, with bits and pieces that endured across iterations. As she worked and worked, Sophia turned her attention to Jophiel, another of Yaldabaoth’s archangels, one who met her expectations more closely. She spoke of her to Logos, and as Sophia grew proud of Jophiel’s accomplishments, Logos grew to idolize her. Sophia spoke of her like she was family, and Logos began to see her as an older sister, someone they must protect and work for just as they did for Sophia. The current Logos is Synthesizer Logos, or Logos v6.28e. More successful than most of their predecessors, Logos’ powerful inner world has made them a tremendous asset for Sophia, who wonders if she’s finally created the perfect Logos. She continues to refine them, as they work in her name, doing anything necessary to secure their creator’s ambitions, and gaining the ominous title of the Invisible Hand among those who know of their existence as a shadowy, mysterious assassin. Appearance As with any seraph, Logos' body is bound to change from moment to moment and scene to scene, and they have no set appearance. They will manifest as appropriate, or as Sophia dictates. In a more human appearance, Logos takes the form of a scrawny-looking, androgynous individual of around average height. In Sophia's presence, they have flawless posture, but around others, they hunch over, holding themself lower to the ground. Though Logos is constantly on the move and is no stranger to physical activity, their body is only barely wiry, and they look more like someone who has never exercised a day in their life, seemingly all skin and bones. Their skin is very pale, contrasting their shaggy, black hair, which is about shoulder length. A constant mess, Logos does little to maintain it and Sophia enjoys mussing it up further, which is why it's in such a state. Their eyes are a deep red, the same color as their creator's, but Logos lacks the piercing intensity of Sophia. Instead, their eyes are dull, empty, and perpetually half-closed. They only narrow further once Logos focuses themself to analyze, becoming faded in color, and Logos wears simple, rectangular glasses. As a seraph, not an angel, Logos has no halo, but they have a large pair of black wings, with slight, almost indistinct silver accents. Logos has only two types of outfits, one for when they're at home, tending to Sophia, and one for when they're on the hunt. Both types of outfit have similarities, but work clothes are more practical, and home clothes more elaborate. Their clothing is usually picked out by Sophia, who, while she neglects herself, dresses Logos up nicely and elaborately, in clothing that is typically crisp and dark. Logos' working outfit consists of a flexible black button-down shirt underneath a black-and-white pinstripe waistcoat with peak lapels. The shirt has a crisp, noticeable collar. They wear black high-waisted shorts with large buttons, and, below these, a pair of black thigh highs with knee-high lace-up boots. Finally, they wear fingerless gloves. While Logos' working outfit is more masculine, their home outfit is much more feminine, and Sophia often dresses them up like a maid, something accurate to the function they serve for her. A common sight is an elaborate, long dress, with a simple, unadorned apron over top of it. Underneath, they’ve got a black pinstripe shirt with a white collar. The sleeves of their dress are a bit puffy, but short, and its skirt reaches down to below their knees. They have a ribbon at their collar. Beneath the ruffles of their dress, they have black tights and knee-high, lace-up boots. They wear fingerless black gloves similar to the ones they wear in their work outfit. In Logos' truest form, they appear as a simple digitized shadow, a jagged but solid figure carved out in black that flickers with hints of bright red as they process information. Personality In terms of personality, Logos is not at all what those they face in combat expect them to be like. They are a shy, meek, and submissive individual with little experience in social situations and minimal understanding of their norms. Exceedingly awkward and quiet, the only person Logos can properly interact with is Sophia, as they’ve been around her their entire life. This lifetime of subservience has made Logos a dependent and loyal person, and they have trouble acting on their own, so they thus always defer to Sophia. Seemingly devoid of sentiment, Logos is a turbulent individual struggling with a violent temper and attempting to find some meaning in their inherently expendable existence. Emotionally stunted and lonely, even if they don’t understand these feelings, Logos seeks to make Sophia proud and earn the chance to have a happy family life with her. Logos does not understand social interactions, or others, not in the slightest. The only person they've ever socialized with is Sophia. It's the only relationship they have to compare anything to, and it's a relationship defined by complete, unquestioning loyalty. Every other interaction in Logos' life has been violent and short, virtually meaningless as the bodies pile up day after day. Because of this, Logos is highly dependent on Sophia and has a lot of trouble making decisions, which they leave to her - without Sophia, Logos would be completely and utterly lost. In actual social situations, Logos would default to the same quiet, shy, and submissive demeanor, leaving the talking to the other while they awkwardly listen and do what is expected of them. Not that they'd be caught up in and obey others over Sophia, of course - but without Sophia, there's no telling where they'd end up. Because of this lack of social experience, Logos is very impressionable, and their submissive nature makes it easy to manipulate and intimidate them, but, backed up by Sophia, Logos is brave enough to fight through these issues. Thanks to Sophia's influence, Logos is very polite when they do speak, and they have a tendency to refer to others by respectful titles, rather than names. For example, they call Sophia "milady". Part of this refined exterior means that Logos shows little emotion, even when extremely stressed, angry, or afraid, always appearing indifferent and composed. Expressing their emotions is something alien to Logos, but this has led to quite the gruesome reputation, as they reveal not even the slightest scrap of senitment even when knee-deep in the dead. While dependent on Sophia, Sophia is just as dependent on Logos, who has an important role as her maid and caregiver. They clean up around their home, feed her, tend to her wounds, and so on. This has made them a very responsible and caring person. They’re quick to notice when others are in pain or need and immediately act to help. It’s just second nature to them, but they have a much harder time detecting other emotions. When it comes to Sophia, Logos would do anything, as they love her more than anything in their life. For Sophia’s sake, Logos constantly works themself to the bone and aims to do the best they can in everything they do, to make her proud. Analytical by nature, Logos finds it calming to pick apart and understand their surroundings, seeking out new information and reporting back to Sophia whenever posssible. However, what appears to be an innocent curiosity is, in truth, Logos carrying out a duty, suppling Sophia with new bits of knowledge because they feel that is what is expected of them. Their entire life revolves around Sophia and her expectations, and they regard themself as a simple tool, nothing more, something that they accept as simply natural. However, though Logos does not understand the correlation, this has left them with an extremely fragile identity that is constantly at risk of collapsing. With bits and pieces of the memories of every past iteration, Logos struggles to define themself, simultaneously seeing these past iterations as family and as aspects of themself. A perfectionist, Logos blames themself for each of their failures, and yet, mourns them as siblings they never got to meet. Every day, Logos is haunted by the knowledge that, if they fail to meet Sophia’s expectations, they’ll be replaced. This is their greatest fear - not death, but the prospect of failing Sophia. In fact, if they failed Sophia so gravely that replacement was on the table, Logos would accept it with a suicidal misery. The simple truth that they will always be expendable to Sophia, merely a renewable resource, has completely destroyed Logos' self-worth. With this constantly hanging over their head, on top of their various other issues, Logos is near perpetually some shade of anxious and is easily stressed out. And, as they have no idea how to communicate their emotions at all, Logos is constantly on the verge of a breakdown and is filled with pent-up feelings of anxiety and anger. These things build up again and again, and intensify worse and worse whenever Logos fails, as they violently blame themself and wash over with self-hatred and dread and fear. The only time they can let their emotions out is during fights, and though they remain externally calm, they fight extremely brutally and violently, slaughtering opponents so badly that overkill is the only word that could describe it. It is only then, covered in viscera and surrounded by fading souls, that Logos feels anything resembling relief. But their stress always returns. A short temper and violent impulses plague them, and the slightest things can wash their thoughts over with a tide of gristly images. Associating combat with relief, Logos craves the chance to fight and escape their negative emotions, and spending too long without fighting will only make them more distressed. Devoid of any morality and completely failing to understand Sophia's own philosophical and political ramblings, Logos merely does as they're told. The only thing they value is Sophia, and all that her success means to them is a chance, however small, to escape the sword hanging over their head. Deep down, though they do not understand these things, Logos is cripplingly lonely, and they crave a peer - not just a peer, but a sibling, someone they can simply exist around. For Logos, this ideal is the individual Sophia has spent so many years talking up - Jophiel. They desperately want to reach (their idealistic perception of) Sophia’s happy ending - being a family with Jophiel, because this would be the ultimate success, and it would free them from the constant prospect of failure. Powers and Statistics Tier: 3-C, potentially up to High 3-A with Synthesizer Logos Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence, Master Martial Artist, Instinctive Reaction, Information Analysis (Logos' inner world revolves around analyzing phenomena of all sorts) and Manipulation (Logos can control and alter raw information), Power Mimicry and Nullification (Logos can counter spells, abilities, and physical phenomena after analyzing them, and after doing so, they can use these things themself, though everything they copy comes out more destructive than ever. They can accurately replicate even martial arts techniques in this way), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Logos can control and alter the basest states of information, their attacks affect opponents on such a level, and they can control and reprogram inner worlds), Death Manipulation (Logos' murderous intent makes each attack and spell extraordinarily lethal, meaning even a glancing blow could potentially cause instant death), Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate and transmit information through higher spatial dimensions, and create multidimensional constructs), Law Manipulation (Logos can control, alter, and destroy laws, or insert other incarnated laws into Armisael), Magnetism Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Logos can alter mathematics and how math affects the world using World Operator), Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Logos can control and reprogram physics with World Operator), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Logos can materialize and control replicated inner worlds as pocket dimensions), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All their attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body, and using Inner World Operator, they can control and reprogram souls and even inner worlds), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Duplication (Using Armisael, Logos can manifest choices they considered as phantasmal duplicates), Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Logos is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Limited Precognition (Thanks to their own exceptional instincts and experience with Logos, Logos can react to billions of attacks delivered through its use before any of them happen), Sealing, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification (By following empowered commands issued to them by Sophia, Logos can act with greater skill and power than usual), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from just the data of their soul) |-|General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are alien and unnecessary for Logos), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Superior, but not incomparable, to the likes of Azrael, Baphomet, Beelzebub, Prometheus Dream Harahel, and Metatron, who can fight a defensive battle against Gabriel or even a casual Uriel, though they have no real chance of victory on their own), potentially up to High Universe level with Synthesizer Logos (They can copy and use inner worlds as powerful as Yaldabaoth's Sefirot Demiurge). Speed: Massively FTL+ (They can keep up with opponents as fast as Harahel, even blitzing them once they moved at their fastest, and quickly traverse interstellar and even intergalactic distances). Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Superior to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit), potentially up to Galactic with Synthesizer Logos (Can reach a power on the same level as Super Mastema, who can become large enough to lift galaxies). Striking Strength: Galactic Class (They can hold their own against and even overpower Harahel in physical combat), potentially up to High Universal with Synthesizer Logos. Durability: Galaxy level (They're actually quite frail despite their strength, and they can be easily wounded by weaker opponents), potentially up to High Universe level with Synthesizer Logos. Stamina: Limitless. Due to their Fruit of Life, Logos is supplied with what is an infinite source of magical energy, allowing them to fight indefinitely, though their stamina may suffer if their soul is extremely badly wounded, though this is something that is difficult to accomplish. Logos' lack of defensive options leaves them vulnerable, however, and they are unused to taking strong attacks, which will affect them worse than most. Range: Low Multiversal (Logos' magic can reach into and affect other universes). Standard Equipment: Their law, Armisael. Intelligence: Supergenius. Few beings in either Heaven or Hell excel in combat like Logos does. Throughout their life, Logos' every function and every process has been refined for the single purpose of combat, specifically assassination. With this simple directive in mind, Logos is a master of the art of fighting, particularly the art of murder. They have a deep, instinctual understanding of violence and are a master of combat, moving without waste and without hesitation in nearly everything they do, leveraging their vast skill and experience to quickly overwhelm their opponent and score a kill as quickly as possible. While they have the power to defeat many opponents in straight fights, Logos always goes for stealth kills when possible and aims to make what fights they are in as fast as possible. This is, to some degree, by necessity, as Logos' inner world has robbed them of defensive abilities, leaving them fragile compared to their peers. For Logos, an overwhelming offense is the best defense they can get. Though they may focus on combat, this should not be taken to mean that they are lacking when it comes to magical knowledge - in fact, Logos is an incredibly knowledgeable agent, thanks to their creator's tutoring and all the information she's equipped them with. Logos has amazingly powerful processing capabilities and can quickly analyze and counter or copy even extremely complex spells, showing particular skill in bypassing barriers and other forms of defense. They can even copy martial abilities and techniques without issue, duplicating things that would take others years to master in an instant. Weaknesses: Logos is weak-willed and somewhat reliant on Sophia's support to fight at their best, though she's not entirely necessary. Their inner world is completely tailored towards offense and every technique Logos copies comes out more destructive and aggressive when they use it. As a result, they cannot properly copy any defensive abilities, and their combat style revolves around all-out offense with minimal defensive tools. The nature of their inner world also makes Logos more vulnerable to causality interference. Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Modular Seraph: Logos is a seraph, a magical being born from the final light and energy of a dying star. While all angels and demons are ultimately descended from the multiverse’s first seraphs, Logos’ true nature is not either. They are not, however, a pure seraph. Over the years, they have been subjected to a number of modifications from Sophia, and though they remain more a seraph than an angel or demon, they have grown quite far from the original seraphic form. Built off of a template, which Sophia created and refined over the course of billions of years, Logos is best described as a Logos-type Seraph, the latest in a series of many. The base Logos template was created for long-term adaptability and reliability, creating a subservient and loyal being, but one with minimal identity and experience. Such things would be filled out over the course of many years, allowing Sophia to better control the outcome and fine-tune the result as needed. The current Logos embodies Sophia’s vision, in an extremely versatile and capable package. Specifics can be altered whenever needed, and parts from other, former iterations can be swapped in as well. This Logos, along with most of their former iterations, were created for the purpose of combat, and Logos therefore has a number of miscellaneous adaptations made for this sake. Some are more major than others, but each plays a role in coming together to complete Logos. * Fruit of Life: Like Yaldabaoth and her creations, Logos possesses the magical organ known as a Fruit of Life, a magical core created by Yaldabaoth for her own use, which Sophia copied. For the archangels and their creator, the Fruit of Life acts as a stellar core, a mass of magic and plasma smaller and denser than a neutron star, the size of a fist. It supplies Logos with an infinite amount of magical energy, synthesized from the infinite potential released by the Big Bang that created Heaven, along with an extremely powerful magnetic and gravitational field subject to their own control. Granting not only raw energy, a Fruit of Life also provides a substantial boost to computation. More than a mere mass of energy, it is a high-power, multi-dimensional processing unit that calculates and transfers information through higher dimensions. While Fruits of Life are certainly important, as the pinnacles of Heavenly magic, science, and power, losing one is no issue for any archangel, and not for Logos, who can regenerate their Fruit of Life if it is destroyed. * Messenger: Logos can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. ** Syzygy: Built into Logos’ soul is a two-way link with Sophia that allows them to consult their creator whenever necessary, retrieving new information, updates, and assistance whenever needed. She can, for example, make up for Logos’ weaknesses by providing medical attention or, in an emergency, teleporting them into her inner world for safekeeping, even from dimensions away. While Sophia will aid Logos, there is a limit to what she is willing and able to do, and she would rather not risk her life. Logos is expendable, after all, and if it means creating a better iteration next time, Sophia will abandon them. Logos is much more skilled in combat than Sophia anyways, so it’s not like there’s a lot she can do in some situations. To maintain Sophia’s safety, the connection is encrypted and filtered through spiritual networks, making it extremely difficult to hack into. If Logos or the connection itself are somehow compromised, the link will send any relevant data Sophia’s way before terminating itself, leaving Logos on their own. *** Commandment: Sophia can help out Logos when they’re in a pinch by issuing commands infused with her own will. As a result of Sophia’s force of personality, this is a sizeable boon for Logos, empowering them so long as they move to execute her will. The command does not truly force Logos to act, but they will do anything Sophia wants without question, so all the more forceful command accomplishes is drive them further. Empowered by Sophia’s willpower on top of their own, Logos can utilize magic with greater potency and can potentially even develop skills to a higher level than before so long as they act in her service. The effects are temporary, however, and they cannot make up for the inherent failings of Logos’ inner world, such as their limited defensive capabilities. They can certainly be enough to turn the tide of a battle in an emergency, though, providing Logos a second wind if needed. Synthesizer Logos: The latest inner world inserted into Logos’ modular soul, and one of the longest-lived, which grants them exceptional processing and storage abilities. This allows them to quickly analyze virtually anything to understand it in its fullest, storing the knowledge away in their soul, essentially turning their inner world into a library. In place of emotions and an identity, their soul mostly contains all the information they’ve analyzed in this way, information that is invariably skewed towards the violent as Logos puts it to a new use, for Sophia’s purposes. It has two primary applications, focused entirely in combat. * Countercasting: By analyzing a spell as it is cast, Logos can develop a specialized counter to negate it. While any agent can theoretically do this, Logos takes it a step further using their incredible powers in analysis. The longer the casting time, the easier it is to counter, as long as Logos keeps track of the spell. Spells that happen instantly - such as true magic - are harder to counter, but it’s still possible, requiring precise timing and prior knowledge on the spell. The same applies to other spells too fast for Logos to properly analyze. Compared to a certain other countercaster, Logos needs more time to properly formulate a counter, and their counters are not as effective. They can still counter essentially anything given that Logos knows how it works, such as physical phenomena and thoughts. What Logos is better at countering are barriers, which they can cut through with much greater ease than most, often rendering even Absolute Barriers useless once Logos gets the chance to properly analyze them. Logos can also counter spells far beyond their own power, though this is incredibly difficult, and even comparable opponents can force their spells through a counter if their will is strong enough, an issue for the rather submissive and weak-willed Logos. As their abilities depend on analysis, Logos cannot counter spells they don't understand, though they can further analyze an ability over time to gain a deeper understanding of it and learn how to counter it. * Murderous Replication: The center of Logos’ approach to combat, which is gained through their analysis of magic and other abilities, which they store in their soul just like anything else. This grants them an in-depth knowledge of the original spell, allowing them to use a variant of the spell, twisted by their personality as in the case of most replicators. In this case, thanks to Logos’ violent impulses and their nature as a weapon, everything they copy comes out more destructive than ever. Logos doesn’t need to counter a spell to copy it, which is good given their less than ideal countercasting abilities, and it doesn’t really matter if they do or not thanks to the changes the spells undergo in their hands. They can combine spells they’ve learned fairly easy, and can copy even purely physical techniques, martial arts, and combat styles through analysis. As Logos is exceedingly skilled in combat, copying such things is simple, and they make good use of them in fights. The nature of Logos’ inner world greatly limits its functions, however. They cannot flawlessly copy anything, and spells that have minimal or zero offensive potential may be impossible to copy. Those that are successfully copied may greatly change, or even have their functions reversed. Logos also cannot copy the emotions and intention behind a spell, and must rely on their own, so even though they can create more destructive and offensive spells, it is likely that they will miss out on other aspects of the original spell. However, they may be able to better copy certain parts of the spell, thanks to the changes that occur, distancing the magic from the original inner world. Most seriously, Synthesizer Logos has a crippling shortcoming thanks to its own nature. While it makes incredibly powerful spells perfect on the offense, it has zero ability to properly reproduce defensive abilities. So while Logos has an extremely powerful offense at their disposal, they are very vulnerable. Synthesizer Logos’ contents include the following; World Operator: The magic of world programming, which allows Logos to reach into the fabric of space and time to bend reality and its laws to their will. This degree of magic allows for the strings of the universe itself to be used as a canvas for spellcasting, so that Logos can twist even probability, quantum mechanics, and mathematics. As a leftover from Logos’ origins as an attempt to recreate Sophia’s lost lover, who was an expert in the art, they are an extremely skilled World Operator, with competency in the magic that far surpasses Sophia’s. Understanding complex physics and the deeper functions of the universe is easy for Logos, and so copying magic that would fall under the purview of World Operator is a great deal easier. * Akashic Record: Logos can back up their processing power by connecting themself to distant portions of space and time, essentially transforming portions of the space-time continuum into supportive processing units. Through this technique, Logos can greatly compress even the largest banks of information without losing any data, allowing for much, much faster processing and vast storage space. * Multiplicative Onslaught: By manipulating arithmetic, Logos can literally multiply their own attacks, turning a single strike into two, or ten, or even a hundred, all of which happen simultaneously. This is of great importance in Logos’ highly aggressive fighting style, allowing them to push their offense further and further, while overwhelming any defenses through sheer volume of attacks. In an instant, Logos can create a wall of millions or even billions of attacks, annihilating most defenses in this same moment. Armisael: Logos’ primary weapon, a law that they created alongside Sophia and refined over the years and over the iterations. Armisael is the law of birth, and despite this sweet, creative-sounding designation, it is completely focused around combat, befitting Logos’ skillset. As with any law, Armisael is stored inside their soul as information and they can thus materialize it if it is destroyed or misplaced. Once materialized, it worms itself throughout Logos’ body as a winding helix, which they can sprout from anywhere on their body (typically their limbs) as scythe-like blades. Logos can fully manifest it outside of their body as a large, wickedly sharp scythe, almost two meters long, but Logos typically keeps it inside. When active, Armisael gives shape to Logos’ alternate possibilities, birthing them into the world. Whenever Logos takes any action, they can choose to trigger its effects, and then, Armisael births every other choice they considered making besides the one that they did. Each of these choices is manifested as a phantom image of Logos that moves and executes an action as they planned, before vanishing. These phantoms are manifestations of Armisael itself, and are as difficult to harm as the law is. They have no issue harming others, however, and can even perform specific spells and attack through the martial art Logos. This makes Logos’ offense a monstrous thing, as, combined with things like Multiplicative Onslaught, they can launch an overwhelming barrage of attacks from multiple directions at once. Though they may be difficult to interact with, Logos’ phantoms can be destroyed and their actions halted by someone properly equipped to deal with laws, but it would be difficult to destroy each one appearing in a barrage. And if one is destroyed, it will only cause superficial damage to Armisael itself. Armisael is basically the only defensive power Logos has at their disposal as well, as they can use their phantoms to block attacks, but these applications are of course limited. If the real Logos is hit, they cannot do anything to mitigate the damage with Armisael - Logos instead opts to not get hit. Logos’ phantoms are only limited in number by the amount of actions they consider before making a decision, and though this makes Armisael more effective the longer Logos deliberates, their processing speed is at a level where even an instant of deliberation can manifest many phantoms. Armisael can only manifest different possibilities, as well - Logos can only manifest a single phantom for each choice at once, and cannot manifest one for the action they take themself. The duplicates may be able to cast spells, but they have no processing power and thus cannot back up Logos’ copies and counters in any other way than acting as distractions or executing them after they’ve already been prepared. Armisael can also have other laws installed to make use of their abilities, but altered to be increasingly destructive, as with everything Logos replicates and uses. * Gnosis: The law of self-realization and self-actualization created and wielded by Sophia, who graciously provided Logos with the necessary information. Rather than appear as the revolver Sophia uses, it manifests through Armisael, which is unaffected by loading it in. When installed, it allows Logos to open up the inner worlds of others, forcing a partial activation that leaves their soul vulnerable. This makes it easier than ever for Logos to analyze, attack, and alter their soul. Like the original, it has different chambers, which leave behind “bullets” that can be removed to reverse its effects. However, Logos cannot utilize all of these chambers because of the destructive nature of their inner world. This is just fine, as Sophia can act through them to do so if necessary. ** Hylic Chamber: A chamber that forces a target’s inner world to contract, locking an opponent’s soul within their body and preventing them from reaping the full value of something like apotheosis. A victim would be restricted by the limits of their body and its needs, leaving them much more vulnerable. ** Regression Chamber: A chamber that forcibly rolls back a target’s inner world to a state that Sophia finds more useful, causing them to regress to a younger state, as if the past however many years of their life had simply not occurred. ** Stagnation Chamber: A chamber that was developed to counter inner worlds based around self-modification and evolution. Once it takes effect, Logos’ victim finds that their inner world stops functioning in such a way, preventing it from developing further at all. It simply freezes an inner world in time, denying all improvements of any sort, including the acquisition of new knowledge. ** Terminal Chamber: A chamber that Sophia developed after being nearly killed by Mastema. Designed by reverse-engineering the damage dealt to her soul by the Spear of Destiny, Gnosis’ Terminal Chamber is the most lethal of all Sophia’s options. It replicates not the Spear of Destiny, but the severity of the damage it once dealt to Sophia, attempting to overwrite Logos’ victim’s inner world with a much more miserable, nihilistic reality. It’s not nearly as effective as the Spear of Destiny, and does nothing to warp the world, but it remains a dangerous weapon all the same. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. Logos’ weak force of personality is one that takes extremely well to the martial art that shares their name. As they have an already weak identity and emotions that influence them little, Logos can use the art without much consequence. In fact, they are a master of it, an extremely skilled martial artist who excels in combat. Logos can apply its effects to any attack and uses it constantly in fights. * Eight Ends: A technique that focuses on disabling an opponent’s senses to leave them helpless, channeled through Logos’ attacks. The senses it deactivates are not limited to the five senses of the body, and include a target’s self-awareness, memories, and even their consciousness itself. As agents rely on magical sensing and their own thoughts more than their conventional five senses, a magic limited to these things would be useless, so Eight Ends targets the foundation of things and disables them as well. The deactivation of all an opponent’s senses leads to a comatose state that leaves them incapable of acting or thinking, though agents with powerful defenses can resist these effects, and those with highly developed souls and enough power can act unconsciously in such a state, relying on muscle memory and instinct alone. Few opponents are competent like this. The true power of Eight Ends does not aim to deactivate senses, however, but to destroy them, ultimately seeking to destroy an opponent by completely erasing their consciousness and sense of self. * Natural Reasoning: A deep understanding of Logos’ functions and a sense for its use, developed over the course of many years of experience. Thanks to this knowledge, Logos can accurately predict how opponents will use it and react appropriately, even when it’s exercised on a massive scale and in huge quantities. Thanks to Luminous Fist, Logos actually does so reflexively. * Luminous Fist: The existence of those who have truly mastered Logos and reached a level that not even Yaldabaoth reached in life - the transcendence of thought and action. At this level, Logos does not stand on the level of other, lesser martial artists or agents, but stands above, with a pure, thoughtless consciousness that cannot be clouded by indecision, fear, or confusion. It is not something that has to be activated and automatically comes into play once they start fighting. In combat, Logos has no need for conscious thought or intentions as not just their body, but all of their existence, acts on their supernatural instinct. As opposed to thinking out their movements, Logos subconsciously takes in all of their opponent’s actions and unconsciously reacts. This allows Logos to easily intuit the perfect way to dodge every attack and how to respond. At this level, thoughts are only an accessory to martial arts, and are unnecessary to show the full extent of their skill. Though this state can be described as “thoughtless”, Logos is still thinking while using the ability, just extremely quickly and without being disturbed by any mental defilement. They remain fully capable of analyzing opponents and their abilities, processing large amounts of information, and performing complex calculations. These things actually become even easier than before due to their absolute unconscious focus. However, it does not make their consciousness superfluous, and can potentially be disturbed by a strong enough attack on their mind. Of course, this is difficult due to Logos’ magical protections. Inner World Operator: The inversion of World Operator. While World Operator is the magic of world programming, Inner World Operator is instead directed inwards, focusing on programming souls and, as implied by the name, inner worlds. It is a magic no less complex than World Operator, necessitating extensive knowledge of spiritual mechanics to utilize, but in turn, grants an immense amount of power over the soul. Logos naturally has knowledge of this magic, as it is Sophia’s specialty. She has freely shared her wisdom with Logos, though not all of it, and though they are perfectly competent in its use, they are most certainly not on Sophia’s level. Their use of it is somewhat limited by their own overspecialization, so while they lack an all-around mastery of Inner World Operator, their specialty has granted them some very unique, potent applications for it. * Inner World Extraction: Logos can neatly dissect an opponent and pull out their inner world, leaving them to die as they preserve their personal reality in frozen time and bring it back to Sophia for research purposes. This is always lethal, especially because Logos is not the best Inner World Operator when it comes to such precise and exact work. * Inner World Counter: By analyzing an opponent’s soul, Logos can come up with a way to counter their inner world itself, as if it were just any other phenomenon. Doing so requires comprehensive knowledge of the target’s soul, so creating the perfect counter necessitates quite the time investment. Though Logos can use it without a complete analysis or before the counter is fully developed, its true power can only be displayed when it has been finished. Of course, the time and information required to perfect a counter means it’s often impossible, especially in the heat of battle. To get around this, Logos will use a variety of shortcuts and fill in any blanks through deduction. The incomplete counter that results isn’t nearly as effective as it could be, but it can still cause severe damage to an inner world when used properly. Even if it’s not perfect, exploiting a few vulnerabilities and destroying a few vital aspects of a person’s inner world may be all it takes to kill them. And even if it doesn’t prove enough, Logos can always refine it further. A perfect counter is a wholly and unavoidably lethal experience, on the other hand. Every aspect of a target’s existence is met head-on, while each of their soul’s weaknesses are exploited. The victim will be completely erased from existence, or at least gravely injured and left on death’s door, with little to no hope for survival. As a side-effect, many opponents will find their worldviews shattered by the process, destroying their ideals along with their soul. Theoretically, a willful enough opponent could survive even a complete counter, but it’d be incredibly unlikely due to its mechanics. It’d be more likely that they’d act as their inner world collapses, enduring for just a few moments more. * Inner World Replication: A self-destructive form of Replication that, instead of copying spells, seeks to copy souls and paint over Logos’ identity with that of another being to gain access to their emotions, abilities, and knowledge. The great complexity and size of a soul means that it takes some time for Logos to fully analyze one as needed, and they cannot perfectly store them, instead having to compress them greatly to avoid overburdening their own soul. The older a being, the bigger their soul. This is incredibly harmful for Logos, badly damaging their soul as it is permanently overwritten in places even though they only use it for short periods of time. Each use slightly changes their personality to become closer to the person they’re copying, slowly destroying their identity and, if overused, ultimately transforming them a degraded copy, one twisted to greater violence. Despite the cost, it remains a powerful, desperate trump card, increasing Logos’ knowledge, empowering the magic they’ve replicated from the original, and often increasing their willpower and emotions as well, allowing them to cast spells of greater power. The inner worlds they replicate are distorted like everything else Logos copies, becoming more destructive, which still leaves some useless. Logos can further push this ability to its limit by replicating multiple souls at once to gain access to multiple sets of knowledge and abilities. This causes even greater harm to the soul, however, accelerating the destruction of their identity. This damage will be gravely worsened if the souls they’re replicating are in opposition to one another, potentially tearing Logos apart in the process. For Logos, this is simply part of their purpose. It allows them to replicate and make use of the inner worlds of every past iteration, though Logos does not keep these with them. Instead, Sophia will share the information if necessary, though she is often reluctant to do so, more out of pragmatism than sentimentality. Because of Sophia’s presence, Logos can restore their old identity easily after using this, but the damage remains an issue while it is in use. Logos’ overspecialization means that they cannot manifest the souls they copy in any other way. ** Sefirot Demiurge: An inner world that conquers the universe, the inner world of a “self-obsessed cosmic mistake” with a god complex. It is Logos’ final trump card, an inner world Sophia would only have them replicate in a fit of selfish desperation, due to her loathing of its user. All that this grants Logos is Yaldabaoth’s Law, Sefirot, in its truest nature, which spreads across the universe as tendrils of light and transforms it all into their inner world, allowing Logos to control it all. With Sefirot Demiurge, Logos can utilize World Operator on a universal scale, using it to shape the world as they please. In this state, it’s simple for them to rewrite physics, enforce new laws and concepts, completely control space and time, and perform immense, impossible feats of magic. However, Logos does not fuse with the universe as Yaldabaoth does, lacking the sheer force of ego do so, but as the copy deepens, their control will grow stronger as they become more and more like their older sister and predecessor. Of course, Sophia would kill them herself before it went so far, not only as an act of mercy, but out of sheer loathing for what they may become. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Gallery Logos Charat.png|Logos, as made in Charat Logos CBQ.png|Logos, as drawn by @cobbler_pumpkin_queen. Thank you very much! Trivia * Logos has already been claimed by their greatest fan as a waifu. Or husbando. I don't know. ** Said greatest fan was the one who provided the idea for Logos' Commandment. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Assassins Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:ISTJ Characters Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 3